the power of voodoo!
by Queen Mab the Eccentric
Summary: after being struck down with an illness Jareth's supposed cure does quite the opposite. Sarah is called back to the underground to take care of the now more childish-than-usual Goblin King *hint hint* and it seems that Sarah's coworkers are kinda familiar


**Hi people!**

**This is my first story for Labyrinth. I fell in love with this movie when I was like 8 and now here I am writing a fanfic for it! For all of you who have already read this, yes this is a rewrite, you don't have to but I suggest you reread it seeing as I've tweaked it more than a bit.**

**For those who are curious, an aura is the energy force believed to surround all living things, it takes on a color to suit the person's personality, emotion, or intention:**

**Gold: brave **

**Black: strong-headed and violent**

**Green: down to earth and peaceful**

**Blue: emotional **

**Red: easily angered **

**ECT…**

**Now on with the story…**

Author POV

"Sarah you need-a to bend your knees a little bit-a more if-a you want to get the move right. Like-a this." Came the crisp Latin-Italian accented voice of the instructor Bellatrix Blixx. She ruined the seriousness of the moment as she strained her favored Italian accent almost comically. The tall woman stretched her leg to where it remained strait next to her head, her black jazz shoes blending in with her long black hair.

"How do you do that B?" asked the now 20-year-old Sarah. The move in mention is a pose for her solo as Victoria from CATS; yes Sarah was now making a life in theatre much like her blood-mother.

Bellatrix was a co-dance instructor along with her twin Andromeda, "Many years of-a practice! Also it doesn't hurt to loosen your self up by having a few kids." B joked, suggesting her three sons, Constantine, Paviche, and Troy, who were also playing in the musical as Rum Tum Tugger, Mistoffelees, and Munkestrap. The 'children' in mention turned to face their mother with questioning looks before continuing their card game on the hood of the car trunk placed in the 'junk yard'.

Sarah noticed that for once the boys didn't have they're stage makeup on, at a closer glance she could see that Troy's eyes had white, grey, and black patterns around them, according to Pavi he had had eyeliner tattooed on and twitched, so to cover up the mistakes he had it done thicker, giving him a glamed up rock-star look. The ironic thing about his make up blunder was that they looked a lot like his stage makeup when he was in character as Munk. Sarah noticed that he didn't have his wig on either, his hair was pulled back in a short ponytail, it was stark black with vivid white and grey stripes. Once again according to Pavi, the color choice was purely because he liked the colors, though Pavi and Sarah always joked that it was because he was so stressed out all the time. Troy's hair was also straight as a board unlike his wig.

Paviche's hair was strikingly similar to his wig, it was solid black with two black streaks hanging down on either side of his face, both strands were dusted white at the end. Unlike Troy, Pavi didn't have his hair pulled back in a pony tail, his spikey was put up in a large hair clip… one of Sarah's actually she thought with a smirk, without the clip it nearly touched his shoulder blades, Paviche's hair always reminded Sarah of an anime person by the way it spiked out. His eye 'designs' were simpler and just curled at the ends and gave the impression of pencil thin eyebrows that curved interestingly. Apparently Pavi had his make up tattooed on too, but he had stayed still, Sarah was beginning to think that Troy hadn't twitched at all, Paviche Blixx had a nasty habit of sneaking up on people, over the season he'd gotten each cast member (and yes he's been counting) to jump clear out of their skin at least 3 times each.

Constantine on the other hand, and much to Sarah's mortification, was a carbon copy of Jareth. Sarah had thought this even when he was in costume. He acted like Jareth, he sounded like Jareth, and he sang like Jareth, he even had eye pattern-thingies and eye colors just like Jareth! One blue eye and another milky-but bright-green eye together formed, as Sarah just realized, a questioning stare directed at her._ What? Am I distracting? _She could practically hear him say in his cocky tone, she actually suspected he did. The only thing that didn't make him Jareth was that he was too normal, with the exception of being a pelvic thrusting cat on stage. Sarah simply directed a small smile his way before shrugging it off and reverting her attention back to it's previous holder.

He just huffed amusedly before returning to the card game much to his brother's pleasure. They were playing Slapjack, Sarah saw all three of them dive towards the game but Pavi beat his older brothers to it. Tugger's-everyone called him by his stage name, it was easier that way-only response was to punch Pavi in the arm hard enough to knock the smaller man off the hood of the car. To avoid any injuries, Troy scooted back further into his corner between a washing machine and a stack of tires, _there was no way he was gonna let himself get punched off _thought Sarah with a smirk.

_In the underground…_

Jareth had always hated getting sick, it was one of his many most hated nuisances of his incredibly long life. It didn't matter what species or being you are, you always get sick eventually.

For about a week there had been a terribly nasty sickness going around, it was apparently very rare. No one had any known treatments for it other than time. It wasn't life threatening though; it was simply a supposed mix of a flue, cold, and a very minor case of pneumonia… and the king just happened to get it.

Presently Jareth was in his bed coughing, or at least that is how his goblins left him after having to escort him out of the throne room after a violent coughing fit which had led to a rather discomforting vomiting session. _This is worse than hell!_ Jareth thought to himself with a smirk of dissatisfaction. He gently stroked his dog-a Great Dane-Jupiter's ear, while his other dog Banshee-a Doberman-was lying across his blanket enveloped feet.

Jareth sat-or rather laid- up against a massive collection of crimson and black, satin and silk pillows of all shapes and sizes. Being a king had its benefits; one of these many benefits was the fact that his bed was probably bigger than half of a regular master bedroom.

Jareth waved his hand with little interest and the large curtains surrounding his bed moved from their ties and billowed around his bed before taking a resting place where the thick fabric blocked out the offending light of the sun outside his window. Jareth created a glowing crystal that floated above his head as he grabbed a book from the book shelf of a head-rest behind him.

He read until the inevitable darkness of sleep over took the worn out, and less-then-himself king far away and into his 'happy place' known as the sub-conscious.

In the hallway outside of the massive chambers that were the kings, two taller goblins were discussing with a healer what to do about the king's health.

"We must get pretty Lady to help Kingy! She know how to help Kingy surely! She smart enough to find her way through Labyrinth so Lady _must_ know how to help Kingy!" the goblins quickly decided using a form logic that only they-and Jareth-seemed to understand.

_In above-world_

Pavi, who was now edged as far away from Tugger as he could get, was sporting some vividly colored bruises on his left arm and shoulder, he was only in a pair of black basketball shorts so his bruises were showing for all the world to see. He winced as they all dove in to smack the deck, Troy getting the jack this time. The oldest sibling happily scooped up the deck in the middle, laughing at Tugger who couldn't do anything from his corner of the trunk.

"Is Pavi going to be okay for the dress rehearsal tonight B?" Sarah said warily, she wasn't in costume yet, but she did have her fluffy white wig and face paints on. Her costume looked almost nothing like her, Sarah was a pure white cat with perky pointed ears, her make up made her look so pale she could glow.

"Eh, he'll-a be fine, his-a suit covers his arm-a anyway!" Bellatrix said over her shoulder as she ran through a cartwheel stunt with Mungo-Jerrie and his 'sister' Rumpelteazer, aka Mark and Marjolein.

"If you say so" Sarah muttered as she walked over to the car.

"Hey it's Powder Puff!" Troy said, the cast had nicknamed her Powder Puff because of her 'striking' resemblance to a powdered doughnut when she was in costume.

"Oh I see it-a is~" Pavi said happily, he stressed his accent out a lot like his mother, the other two brothers tried to hide theirs on the other hand. "How is Mi Bella?" he said in a merry tone, Pavi hopped off of the trunk and hugged her, well, tackled her more likely. Paviche was a very… excitable guy, he reminded Sarah a lot of a puppy, he was the most energetic person she knew.

"Get back to the game Pavs!" Tugger said loudly

"Oh, but-a Connie, I only wanted to speak-a to Sarah!" Pavi whined, using Constantine's least favorite nickname, probably on purpose.

Tugger rolled his eyes and smacked down his cards before sliding off of the trunk. "Hey Sarah." Constantine said in a cool tone, Sarah began to think of how much he reminded her of Jareth again. When Sarah focused again she noticed two mismatched eyes barely an inch from hers "Yoo-hoo Powder Puff, you in there?" he said in a high tone. Sarah squealed and jumped back. "What was that for?!" she demanded.

"Not my fault you spaced out again." Tugger harrumphed as if hurt. As if to prove said hurt, Constantine crossed his arms and pouted down at the floor childishly.

Sarah was about to reply before she looked up to see what looked like a… a g-goblin, dash behind the set into the unused dressing rooms. Without any further thought, Sarah raced after the little green thing, leaving the trio of confused brothers.

Sarah heard the little creature giggle, it turned another corner stopping when it met three walls. She had it cornered.

"What do you want from me?!" Sarah asked with a high voice, she hated what had happened to her in the labyrinth, it only brought terrible memories. Sure Toby was now one of her best friends and she was a loving step-daughter and older sister, but other then that, she was _still_ forced to treck through a mad man's maze!

"P-Please nice lady, you have to listen to Grick!" the little green goblin said, his helmet barely fit right, it was just a smidge too large and kept falling over the pleading thing's eyes.

"Oh… alright, what do you need to say _Grick_." Sarah said, impatience overriding her fear of the labyrinth now.

"Nice Lady has to come to Goblin City, i-it's about Kingy." The goblin said, Sarah noticed that the creature was fighting back tears. With a sigh she calmed down.

"Okay Grick, what does _…Kingy_ want?" she said, her tone going bitter over the word 'Kingy'.

"Kingy is sick." Grick said quietly, his voice very solemn. Apparently this upset the creature deeply

**I promise that Jareth will get deaged in the next chapter if I get some reviews! At least a handful would be nice. Other than that I make no complaints or known requests of you! –unless if you have any ideas to make this story cuter!**

**Also for those of you who are probably going to ask, yes, Paviche Blixx is basically a more sane version of Paviche Largo :D couldn't resist~**


End file.
